Der Kuss
by soreiyu
Summary: “Was ….”Ich kam nicht dazu, meine Worte zu Ende zu sprechen, mit einer ruhigen Handbewegung gab er mir die stumme Aufforderung, still zu sein.Ich schwieg.


Der Kuss ….

"Was …."

Ich kam nicht dazu, meine Worte zu Ende zu sprechen, mit einer ruhigen Handbewegung gab er mir die stumme Aufforderung, still zu sein.

Ich schwieg.

Was hätte ich denn auch sonst tun sollen?

Seine türkisfarbenen, durch und durch faszinierenden Iriden starrten mich unentwegt an, ausdruckslos, schimmernd. Ich hätte mich in ihnen verlieren können, doch durfte ich das nicht.

Nicht jetzt. Nicht in diesem Moment.

Ich wusste, dass er jede Regung meines Körpers, jede noch so minimale Reaktion meinerseits auf sein Erscheinen vor mir genauestens beobachtete. In Augenschein nahm. Studierte.

Und ich musste zugeben, dass mir das höchst unangenehm war. Passierte nun mal nicht alle Tage ….

Ich war das nicht gewöhnt, vor allem nicht von ihm.

Diese Blicke …..

Ich konnte sie nicht beschreiben.

Was wollte er hier? Das war die Frage, die ich ihm stellen wollte.

Die einzige Frage, auf die ich eine Antwort bekommen wollte.

Denn auf die darauf folgenden würde er mir nicht antworten. Er würde schweigen und mich ruhig aus seinen scheinbar kühlen Augen anstarren, hinter deren emotionslosen äußeren Erscheinung ein heißes Feuer brannte …..

ein Feuer, dass sich nach allem, was er sich wünschte verzehrte.

Ich wusste es. Wusste, was er versteckt hielt.

Vor langer Zeit hatte er es mir einmal gezeigt. Ein einziges Mal und darauf nie wieder.

Doch es hatte gereicht. Gereicht, um in sein Innerstes blicken zu können, zu erkennen, was in ihm vorging.

Es deprimierte mich, zu wissen, dass er es nicht noch einmal tun würde.

Das ließ sein Stolz nicht zu. Nicht nur sein Stolz ….

Er vertraute niemandem. Auch nicht mir …..

Ich war viel zu sehr mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt, um zu bemerken, wie er auf mich zukam.

Langsamen Schrittes näherte er sich mir und blieb wenige Zentimeter kurz vor mir stehen.

Als ich registrierte, wie nah er mir plötzlich gekommen war, wich ich automatisch einige Schritte zurück.

Wieder fragte ich mich ….

Was tat er hier?

Wozu war er hergekommen und ausgerechnet bei mir aufgetaucht?

Weshalb, verdammt?!

Meine Fragen blieben unbeantwortet.

Ich hatte sie nicht ausgesprochen, denn es wäre zwecklos gewesen, eine Antwort zu erwarten. Beinahe schon töricht, zu glauben, dass ….

Erschrocken nahm ich war, wie er sich erneut auf mich zu bewegte, solange, bis ich nicht mehr weiter zurückweichen konnte und schließlich an die Wand gepresst vor ihm stand.

Er sah mich an, doch ich drehte meinen Kopf weg.

Ich wollte nicht in seine Augen schauen. Wollte nicht von den unergründlichen Tiefen dieses blaugrünen Meeres erfasst und gefangen genommen werden.

Aber ich hätte es mir denken können ….

Von vorn herein schon. Es brachte nichts, sich ihm zu widersetzen.

Sacht nahm er mein Gesicht in seine sanften, schlanken Hände und drehte es in seine Richtung.

Eine Weile lang ruhten sie noch auf meinen Wangen, bevor sich seine Hände wieder verzogen. Ich wusste nicht, was er danach tat, da meine Augen geschlossen waren.

Und ich durfte nicht hinsehen, koste es, was es wolle.

Nur so konnte ich das verbergen, was ich derzeitig alles empfand ….

Nur so konnte ich überhaupt verbergen, wie sehr er mir unter die Haut ging.

Mit dieser einen Berührung …..

Die meine erhitzte Haut nach Wegziehen seiner beiden Hände mit einem wieder erkalten ließ.

Die alles in mir dazu brachte, verrückt zu spielen.

Meine Gedanken, sowie Emotionen wild durcheinander wirbelte.

Einige Minuten vergingen, ohne, dass ich wusste, wie lange wir da noch standen. Vielleicht waren es auch nur Sekunden gewesen, aber in dieser Zeit taten wir nichts.

Er wartete einfach. Es würde keinen Zweck haben, mich zu zwingen, meine Lider zu öffnen, das wusste er.

Also musste er warten …..

Und meine Nervosität stieg von jeder vergangenen Sekunde um ein weiteres großes Stück an.

Was würde er machen?

Wir konnten schließlich nicht ewig hier stehen bleiben ….

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ich plötzlich wieder seine Hände auf meinen Wangen ruhen spürte und langsam in seine Richtung gezogen wurde.

Wie ein Traum erschien es mir, als sein warmer, regelmäßiger Atem auf meinen Lippen lag, bevor er seine Lippen, die sonst kaum ein Wort verließen, sanft auf die meinen drückte.

Irritiert riss ich die Augen auf.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein ….!!

Wieso tat er das?

Warum setzte er alles daran, um mich in noch tieferes Chaos zu stürzen, als ich mich ohnehin schon befand?

Oder hatte er gar nicht diese Absicht?

Er gab mir keine Antwort.

Wie schon so oft auf meine unausgesprochenen Fragen, von denen ich von Anfang an wusste, dass er sie mir nicht beantworten würde.

Und auch nie vorhaben würde, es zu tun.

Ich drückte ihn von mir, taumelte zu Seite und schnappte nach Luft.

Fassungslosigkeit stand mir ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch er reagierte nicht darauf.

Starrte mich an, mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen, den ich nicht deuten konnte.

Er wirkte enttäuscht. Fragend. In gewisser Weise auch verletzt.

Aber das würde er nicht preisgeben, selbst wenn er diese Emotionen empfinden würde.

Und das tat er nicht. Definitiv nicht.

Schweigend blickten wir uns an.

Allmählich fasste ich mich wieder, aber mein Herz schlug immer noch heftig gegen meinen Brustkorb, mein Puls raste, wie nach einem kilometerlangem Streckenlauf.

Das war mein erster Kuss ….

Mein erster Kuss von einem Jungen ….

Noch dazu mein erster Kuss von …. Ihm.

Hätte mir das heute morgen jemand versucht klarzumachen, hätte ich ihm lachend auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm insgeheim geraten, schleunigst die nächst beste Nervenklinik aufzusuchen, da er da wohl besser aufgehoben wäre.

Mittlerweile befürchte ich, dass ich wohl eher anstelle dieses jemands dringend eingeliefert werden müsste.

So ein einfacher Kuss hinterließ zwar keine traumatischen Schäden, aber es zerstörte jegliche Selbstvorstellungen, die ich mir in meinem bisherigen Leben gemacht hatte.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen fuhr ich mir durch die Haare.

Was sollte ich denn jetzt tun?

Er hatte mich immerhin …. geküsst.

Das war nichts, was man von dem einen auf den anderen Augenblick einfach so verdauen konnte.

Noch dazu war es …. Verwirrend? Ja, das auf jeden Fall …..

Peinlich berührt wandte ich mein Gesicht von ihm ab und sah auf den Boden.

"Geh."

Er rührte sich nicht.

Ich hätte es auch nicht erwartet.

Er war eben nicht so jemand ….

Der sich einfach aus dem Staub machte, selbst, wenn man es von ihm verlangte.

"Geh!"

Der Nachdruck meiner Worte ließ ihn kalt.

Wieder machte er nicht die geringsten Anstalten, von hier zu verschwinden, blieb einfach dort stehen, unbeteiligt, als hätte ich ihn nicht dazu aufgefordert, abzuhauen ….

….. und mich in Ruhe zu lassen.

Zögerlich hob ich meinen Kopf.

Seine roten Haare erinnerten mich sofort wieder an das verzehrende Feuer hinter seinen schier undurchschaubaren Seelenspiegeln, die vor mir so vieles seines Selbst zeigen könnten, würde er es nur zulassen …..

Wie dieses eine Mal …..

Es schmerzte, zu wissen, dass er mir in dieser Sache nicht vertraute.

Denn ich wollte mehr über ihn erfahren, wollte, dass er mir etwas seines Selbst zeigte, das, was in ihm vorging. Einfach alles.

Und das, seitdem ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte ….

Seitdem meine Gedanken aus unerfindlichen Gründen die ganze Zeit fast nur noch um ihn kreisten.

Warum, konnte ich damals nicht sagen.

Jetzt …. Hätte ich es tun können.

Aber ich konnte es mir nicht eingestehen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.

Weil ich allein sein wollte.

Ich wollte nicht an das erinnert werden, was in mir vorging, wenn er in meiner Nähe war.

Dieses Gefühl ….

Nur er löste es aus. Nur er trieb mich dazu, dies zu fühlen, gegen meinen Willen ….

Und wahrscheinlich ohne, dass er wusste, dass er dies in mir auslöste.

Bitte, hau ab ……

Meine Lippen verließ kein Laut. Tonlos und stumm formten sie diese Worte, ohne jeglichen Laut von sich zu geben.

Mit einem Mal bemerkte ich seine festen Schritte, die sich auf mich zu bewegten.

Da hatten wir's wieder: nie, aber auch nie, hörte er darauf, was andere ihm sagten.

Er ignorierte es, beachtete meine Aufforderung, mich alleine zu lassen, nicht.

Immer musste es nach seinem Kopf gehen.

Tat das, was er wollte, um das zu erreichen, was er sich wünschte ….

Das, wonach sich das Feuer in ihm verzehrte ….

Schnell verwarf ich diesen Gedanken wieder.

Nein, das tat er nicht.

Nicht nach …. Mir.

Und selbst wenn es so wäre ….

Zwei Arme umschlangen meinen Körper, zogen mich an den seinen ran.

Er vergrub seinen Kopf in meine Schulter.

Dann …. taten wir nichts.

Regungslos verharrten wir so.

"Idiot ….."

Seine Stimme jagte mir heiße und kalte Schauer zugleich den Rücken herunter.

Es war lange her, dass ich seine Stimme zuletzt gehört hatte.

Viel zu lange ……

Unbewusst legte ich meine Hände an seine Taille, bis mir bewusst wurde, wie wenig sie dort eigentlich zu suchen hatten. Zögerlich fuhr ich schließlich seinen Rücken hoch, ließ meine Hände auf seinen Schulerblättern zur Ruhe kommen.

In Gedanken stellte ich mir vor, wie das wohl aussehen möge ….

Merkwürdig? Vielleicht.

Ungewöhnlich? Ohne Zweifel.

Nach ….

Eine Hand grub sich in meine Haare, die andere wanderte in meinen Nacken, sein Kopf hob sich von meiner Schulter und er sah mir geradewegs in die Augen.

Ich schluckte schwer.

Mein Herz legte mittlerweile wohl einen Streckenrekord zurück, mein Gesicht glühte.

Weshalb auch mussten seine Berührungen so ein verdammt angenehmes Kribbeln auf meiner Haut hinterlassen?

Sanft zog er mein Gesicht an seines heran.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn auf mich zukommen.

Seine hellen, klaren Iriden, welche mit dem Schwarz seiner Augen stark im Kontrast standen, näherten sich mir ohne zu zögern und kurz, bevor er seine Lippen ein zweites Mal auf die meinen drücken konnte, sah ich, wie die Flammen in ihnen aufloderten und im nächsten Augenblick darauf wieder verschwanden.

Ich lächelte, schloss meine Augen und ließ ihn die wenigen Millimeter überwinden, nur um ein weiteres Mal seine warmen, weichen Lippen spüren zu können.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde …..

Weiß nicht, was als nächstes auf mich ….. oder auf uns zukommen würde ….

Das einzige was ich weiß, ist, dass nun alle meine Fragen beantwortet wurden.

Mit diesem Kuss …..

°Fin°

'Your Eyes …. I don't want to lose myself in them'

Eigentlich hatte ich ja das als Titel geplant, aber das passte am Ende nicht mehr so ganz …..

Haha …. drop der momentane passt auch nicht. Habt ihr nicht vielleicht eine andere Idee? Eine Rückmeldung würd mich freuen

trallala …..

Diesen One-Shot hatte ich schon ewig auf meinem PC rumgammeln lassen ….

Vielleicht ist der Anfang etwas merkwürdig, da einem im ersten Moment nicht so ganz klar wird, wer das da ist, der beschrieben wird (für alle, denen es immer noch nicht klar geworden ist: es ist Gaara).

Tja, und der aus der Ich-Perspektive …..

Der ist nun mal extra so offen geblieben, weil sich jeder seinen eigenen persönlichen Favoriten machen soll.

Reviews erwünscht lach

Kommentare, konstruktive Kritik …. Ich freu mich über alles x3

Das war's dann von mir diesmal wieder, see ya //


End file.
